


Ice Cream

by flowersandsunshine



Category: Green Gables Fables
Genre: F/M, GGF, shirbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersandsunshine/pseuds/flowersandsunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne takes the twins out for some Christmas Eve ice cream and runs into someone she's trying to avoid.<br/>Prompted by anonymous on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

Mrs. Lynde frowned. “Anne, are you sure you can handle the twins?”

Anne nodded. “Mrs. Lynde, I’ve taken care of so many twins before. I can handle it.”

“I just don’t want you to-” she started.

“Please.” Anne’s eyes started welling with tears and she internally shook herself. “I really can handle it. I promise.” 

Mrs. Lynde raised her eyebrows and backed away, towards the kitchen. “Alright, Anne. Alright. Have fun with the twins. Don’t let them get into too much trouble. And for goodness’ safe, don’t let them eat too much sugar. Don’t want them amped up later.”

Anne nodded, smiled tightly, and disappeared out the door.

 

Mrs. Lynde went into the kitchen and frowned. “Marilla, I honestly don’t know what’s going on with that girl recently.”

Marilla didn’t even look up or flinch. “Come on, Rachel. She’s a smart, incredible girl. And if you tell her I said that, I will…” She trailed off and turned, threatening Mrs. Lynde with a towel.

Mrs. Lynde ended up smiling. “It must be that Blythe boy. She never mentioned him, not once, and I know for a fact they spent most of the semester together.”

“Well, Anne will tell us what Anne wants,” Marilla said peacefully. “Help me make the casserole.”

“All right.” Mrs. Lynde cheerfully bustled about, helping Marilla, making small talk. After a few minutes, she paused. “Do you suppose they had a falling out?”

 

Anne held onto Daisy’s hand and put her other hand on Davy’s shoulder. “All right. You must never, ever tell Mrs. Lynde where I took you. All right?”

Davy’s eyes gleamed as he looked up at the front of Avonlea’s best ice cream shop. “Okay, Anne. I promise.”

“Good. Otherwise she would murder me in my sleep.” Anne shuddered for dramatic effect before leading the children in.

“Well,” Daisy said slowly, “I don’t think she would do that. For one, it would be completely against her moral code. And Jesus wouldn’t like her to.”

“Of course not,” Davy said impatiently. “Anne knows that. You don’t understand exaggeration when you hear it?”

“Davy, Davy,” Anne admonished. “Daisy was joking.”

Davy didn’t look like he believed Anne.

“Okay,” Anne quickly said. “What do you guys want? And choose carefully. I judge people’s ice cream choices very harshly.” She winked at Daisy, who looked at her nervously.

Davy frowned and leaned in close to the glass. He seemed to be thinking very hard.

Anne glanced around the shop. There were a few brave souls in the store, eating ice cream on this frigid December day. Anne liked them.

She glanced into the back corner and froze. 

There he was. Gilbert Blythe, the boy who supposedly loved her. Loved. Her. Gilbert. Gilbert Blythe. Her best friend. Or so he said. Apparently he loved her as more than just a best friend. Love. Gilbert. Love—

Davy nudged Anne, snapping her out of her reverie. “I want rocky road.”

“I hate rocky road,” Anne muttered darkly, still thinking about Gilbert.

Davy’s eyes widened slightly. “I can pick something else.”

Anne shook herself. “Oh, gosh, no, I’m sorry, Davy! That’s a perfect flavor. Pick whatever you want. Pick that one.” She smiled nervously, checking over her shoulder to see if Gilbert was still there.

He was.

Daisy glanced around Anne to see what she was looking at. She smiled and waved as soon as she saw Gilbert, practically skipping over to him.

Anne groaned to herself. Daisy loved Gilbert.

 

Gilbert’s head snapped up when he heard his name being called. He couldn’t help the smile that grew over his face. “Daisy,” he said. “Sit!”

Daisy plopped down across the booth from him. “What are you doing here?” she asked brightly.

“Waiting for Ruby. She said we were going to meet here.” Gilbert shook his head, amused. “She’s ten minutes late. What are you doing here?”

“Anne brought us.” Daisy motioned over her shoulder. “Do not tell Mrs. Lynde. Anne says Mrs. Lynde will kill her.”

Gilbert looked over to where Daisy had indicated. How had he missed that head of shining red hair? “Oh.”

“Promise you won’t tell?” Daisy pressed. “Davy says Anne was ‘xaggerating, but Anne seemed awful serious. I don’t want her to die.” When Gilbert didn’t answer, she continued. “I mean, I really like Anne and I think if she were to die… I don’t want anyone to die, not you, not Ruby, not Davy—well, sometimes Davy, but not really. That’s wicked—but I especially don’t want Anne to die. Do you?”

Gilbert laughed suddenly. “Of course not.”

Anne came over at that moment, softly, swiftly. “Daisy, we should order and get back. Mrs. Lynde will be wondering.”

“Okay.” Daisy smiled at Gilbert. “It was nice to see you again.”

“You, too, Daisy.” He glanced up at Anne. “Shirley,” he said, with just a nod of the head.

She seemed like she wanted to say something but just turned and walked away.

He should have expected that. It still hurt.

 

Davy was practically bouncing at home. “The walk with Anne was super fun! We just walked and walked. Did nothing else. Didn’t even eat, but I’m not hungry at all. It was so awesome! Right, Daisy?” He winked rather obviously.

Mrs. Lynde looked at Anne suspiciously, who studiously avoided her gaze. “It sounds like fun.”

“It was,” Daisy added. “And I got to talk with Gilbert Blythe a little bit.”

“Oh!” Mrs. Lynde was still staring at Anne. “Why didn’t you stay longer? Talk with him a bit?”

“We had to get home,” Anne said hastily. “I mean, I saw him all semester. I didn’t really need to see him for a long time today. I mean, you were surely wondering where we were.”

“Yes. I see.” 

Anne was struck with the idea that probably Mrs. Lynde did see.

She wasn’t sure what scared her more—that Gilbert Blythe loved her, or that Mrs. Lynde knew something about it and wasn’t gossiping. 

(It was definitely that Gilbert Blythe loved her. She just wasn’t ready to admit that, not even to herself, not yet.)

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is not what the prompt said but it did prompt me so hey, it counts. i hope you enjoy ;D


End file.
